


I'll Watch You Choke

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Drowning, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic, Panic Attacks, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean was swimming when a storm hit. Marco tried to save him and ended up in hospital. Jean has a nightmare that Marco actually died and Eren comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch You Choke

Marco sprinted toward the waves – they frothed at the mouths like dogs, vicious and animalistic. He was shouting, or maybe screaming, but the waves growled back. He waded deeper and deeper, until suddenly his feet left the solid sand and the ocean swept him forwards. He kept screaming; one word over and over again, salt water flooding his mouth with every cry. Seemingly out of nowhere, one huge wave swept over him and he was forced under - before he broke the surface again, spluttering and coughing. He could barely speak without choking, but he kept calling that name over and over. Yes, it wasn’t a cry for help, but a single desperate word and he willed it to reach the ears of… someone. Someone he loved. He paused for breath to shout again, only for the water to pour into him, dragging him down. His lungs began to fill, but he couldn’t stop now; he couldn’t give up.

Jean gasped. The air rushed into him and he let it fill him up. Deep breaths. He needed to focus on taking deep breaths. He needed to just focus, to stop panicking over nothing. They were miles from the ocean, on the tenth floor of an apartment block. They were safe. Why couldn’t he understand that? Why was his body so intent on disobeying him? Why couldn’t he shake the image of Marco from his head for just one night?

More importantly, where was Marco? The space in the bed to the left was empty – had he drowned? Had he imagined Marco alive all this time? He wanted everything to just go away. He wanted to everything to be quiet and Marco to just sit there and breath. He couldn’t stop the snowball of thoughts, but he couldn’t breathe and he was _exhausted_.

“Jean?”

Marco?

Someone in front of him straddled his lap and grabbed his shoulders, “Jean!”

Through the tears and the darkness, he could see a familiar face – a face full of concern. He tried to say the name, but there wasn’t enough air.

“Take some deep breaths Jean, come on.”

He was trying, could no one see that? He didn’t want to be like this, he wanted to breathe and be calm. He felt someone pick up his wrist and put his hand on their chest.

“Breathe with me, okay? In… and out. Listen to me Jean. Listen.”

He breathed – or he tried to, only it didn’t work properly.

“Take your time Jean; just breathe.”

And little by little his breaths seemed to become more even, and the panic started to subside. He stayed perfectly still, sat in that dark room with someone in his lap; with his hand on their chest.

“…E – Eren.”

The person in front of him smiled a little, “yeah. I’m here Jean. I’m listening.”

For some reason he sobbed, and his whole body fell forward into Eren’s. He felt lightheaded – dizzy, even. Eren only pulled him closer, rubbing his hands down his spine soothingly. He held Eren’s shirt in his fists, eventually realising he was crying, still. Eren’s shoulder was damp before Jean drew back slightly – though not too far for fear of losing him completely. An irrational fear that he couldn’t shake.

“You with me Jean?”

Jean felt himself nod.

“Talk to me Jean, please. Are you with me?”

He paused, his speech delayed, “Y- y – yeah…”

Eren let a tense breath go that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

Jean tried to figure out what he should say, but there was only one thing he could think of: “Don’t go.”

Eren laughed a little, “I’m here, Jean. I’m not going anywhere. Why would I?”

He didn’t know the proper answer to that question; he wasn’t even sure there was one. Not that his thoughts would untangle themselves long enough for him to think of what he should say next.

“I… Marco…”

“Jean, listen to me; Marco’s okay. Marco’s fine. He’s in hospital. We’re visiting him tomorrow, and he’s coming home at the weekend. Remember?”

Yes, he knew that. He did remember. He nodded, “yeah. He… he’s okay. Marco’s okay.”

Eren rose up on his knees and kissed the top of Jean’s head as he climbed off him and lay down, linking their fingers as he got comfortable again.

“Sorry… that was dumb.”

Eren’s jade colored eyes snapped open and he looked over at Jean, “It wasn’t dumb, and it wasn’t your fault so don’t apologise.”

“I woke you up.”

“And I’m glad you did, okay? So don’t apologise.”

Jean let himself lie down next to Eren, and Eren smiled at him, then shut his eyes and began to drift off.

“Eren?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> Fob title because idgaf. Writing one shots when I have chapters of shit to write because igaf but procrastination. Wrote this on a plane. Marshmallows in your cereal if you read, left kudos, or commented xx


End file.
